Bury the Castle
by jonasluver.1
Summary: "I could have loved you if it wasn't like this, but I don't want anymore. I know i wanted it this way at one time, but now I want something real, we are real you say? No, not anymore we were real. We could have been real, but we've lost it. I lost us,"
1. Walls of Magic

**Her POV**

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah __  
__Just zip your lips like a padlock __  
__And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox_

The morning light shun through my open blinds and hit my eyes as I awoke in a rush. "Shit" I mumbled as I lay back on my bed as a pulse head ache surged through my body. "Every single time" I complained as I looked over at the sleeping body next to me. I groaned once more as my headache turned into a full throttle hang over. I attempted to get up, but his body was laid straight across by legs, his curly hair tickling my bare stomach. After vigorously attempting to move, I just threw him off of me.

"What the fuck Miley!" He exclaimed. Getting up and falling almost instantly back onto the floor. I could tell he was still drunk.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Um, I don't know, maybe I was here with you last night, after the party as you got totally wasted, and wanted to..."

_don't really care where you live at __  
__Just turn around boy and let me hit that __  
__Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat __  
__Just show me where your dick's at _

"Yes, I know that part," I said earnestly. "But what I meant was why are you _still_ here?" I asked.

"You take a lot out of me sometimes, I fell asleep" he said annoyed climbing back onto the bed.

"Yeah, well when the hall monitors find you in a girls dorm room, it wont take much to get you out of this school," I said seriously, throwing his clothes at him.

"Oh chill out, you know that won't happen Des," He said seriously.

"First off," I stated. "Don't call me that, and secondly it very well may happen"

"Oh please, do you believe the Hall Monitors will Check Destiny Stewart also known as the Deans Daughter's room?" He laughed putting his clothes on.

"Yeah, well what if my dad catches you?" I asked.

"Pfft, your Dad loves me!" He laughed.

"Yeah, not if he knew you got wasted every night you weren't studying and had sex with his daughter," She whispered.

"What does not kill you makes you stronger" He said with a shrug.

"Does that even make any sense?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, I'm still so wasted," He said laughing as he grabbed his phone and walked to the door.

"Later," I said.

"Bye Des," He said as I scowled. "Love you sweetie" He said with a laugh.

"Oh don't do that," I said annoyed. "Don't be all coupley with me, we aren't a couple" I said rolling my eyes.

"Bye Miley," He said finally walking out.

"Bye babe" I added.

_Boy come on get your rocks off __  
__Come put a little love in my glove box __  
__I wanna dance with no pants on, holla __  
__Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox __  
__So cut to the chase kid_

I smiled inwardly as I thought of my life. I Miley "Destiny" Stewart, or more accurately Destiny "Miley" Stewart seeing as Destiny is my real name, while Miley was a nickname given to me when, well I don't know when. When I was born I guess it was kind of a joke, and everyone just stuck with it.

I attempted to stretch some more, but then my head started pounding, and I knew today would be one of those where I lay in my bed doing nothing. I took this time, to lay on my back just staring around my room. The mahogany walls, French doors. Flat screen TV and the wall made up of windows. My room, was probably one of the best in the school. Which I guess, was one of the only perks of having my father as the Dean here. I groaned as I once again attempted to stretch and then curled my toes in pain.

"Shit" I groaned for what felt like the millionth time today. "Damn hangover," I cringed as I tried to roll over. But I couldn't move at all.

**His POV **

_You be delaying, you always sayin' some shit __  
__You say I'm playin' I'm never layin this dis__  
__Sayin blah blah blah 'cause I don't care who you are __  
__In this bar it only matters who I is_

I felt my self lounge onto the floor, as I did almost every morning after a good party, and great after party. "What the Fuck Miley?" I asked pissed off, of course it didn't last long, as I looked over her body, wearing nothing but some shorts she threw on last night, and a short tank top.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered worried.

"Um, I don't know, maybe I was here with you last night, after the party as you got totally wasted, and wanted to..." I said with a smirk as she cut me off.

"Yes, I know that part," She said earnestly. "But what I meant was why are you _still_ here?" She asked, almost as if me chilling in her room would be a problem.

"You take a lot out of me sometimes, I fell asleep" I said annoying attempting to climb back on the bed, _and back on to her, for a round two. Or well, round three. _

"Yeah, well when the hall monitors find you in a girls dorm room, it wont take much to get you out of this school," she said throwing my clothes at me.

"Oh chill out, you know that won't happen Des," I said seriously.

"First off," she stated. "Don't call me that, and secondly it very well may happen"

"Oh please, do you believe the Hall Monitors will Check Destiny Stewart also known as the Deans Daughter's room?" I laughed out load putting my clothes on.

"Yeah, well what if my dad catches you?" She asked trying to prove her point?

"Pfft, your Dad loves me!" I laughed.

"Yeah, not if he knew you got wasted every night you weren't studying and had sex with his daughter," She whispered as if it were a secret. Well I guess it was, but she knows she likes it.

"What does not kill you makes you stronger" I said as all this arguing gave me a headache.

"Does that even make any sense?" She asked scrunching his nose in confusing, as she always did. And in a way, it was really clothes.

"I don't know, I'm still so wasted," I said laughing while grabbing myself and making my out.

"Later," She said trying to play it cool.

"Bye Des," I sad as she scowled at the name. "Love you sweetie" I said with a laugh.

"Oh don't do that," She said annoyed. "Don't be all coupley with me, we aren't a couple" She said rolling my eyes.

"Bye Miley," I said finally walking out.

"Bye babe" She added.

_She totally wants me. _

I made my way back to my dorm as swiftly as humanly possible. I accidentally put my key in the already open door, and once I realized it, I was faced with my best friend. "Hey dude," I said

"Where were you last night?" He asked seriously.

"Where do you think," I said setting my stuff on the ground and walking climbing onto my bed.

"Miley's were you always are," He said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah you were, you walk in here at four am drunk as hell after you disappeared with her last night," He stated. "I'm not an idiot," He said as he sat down.

"Did anyone else see?" I asked settling into the bed.

"No," He stated as I sighed in relief. "But I don't know what the big deal is, everyone knows there's something going on between you too," He said seriously.

"Were best friends," I said getting up and going into the small kitchen and grabbing some medicine out of the cabinet .

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that dude," He added. "You guys fuck on a regular basis. There has to be more then that,"

"Shut up Joe," I said throwing my pillow at him. "We don't fuck,"

_We have sex, there's a difference. _

"Where are you going?" He asked as I walked out.

"Guess," I said as the door shut behind me.

I held the Tylenol in my hand as I made my way back to Miley's dorm, I opened it with my free hand and made my way into her bedroom. Unlike most of us here, Mileys room was more of a suite, then a dorm, with a bathroom, TV room and more.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked and I could hear her pain in her voice.

"You were never good with alcohol," I said handing her the medicine, and a bottle of water I grabbed from her fridge. She groaned as she got up and took a sit of her water and the tiny little pill.

"Your amazing," She said as she settled back in to the bed.

"I know," I said with a smirk.

"Do you want to stay, and watch some movies or something?" She asked.

"No, I think we both need some rest," I said honestly.

"Kay, bye" She said as she yawned.

"Bye," I said walking out.

"Oh and, thanks a lot." She said turning slightly red. "your truly something special I love you Nick,"

"Oh shucks," I said walking out. "Love you to Miley. Bye"

"Bye," She said before curling into the fetal position from under her blanket. _What a hottie. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/**_**N **So this is my new story, and as you can tell its a little bit different from my usual work. So i dont know if you like it. So maybe twenty reviews to keep it?

i know its alot, by readers have done 60 before so new big deal righ :D

Also, I hope you guys all read the last chapter of BTS and Yes, i will still be working on WOC :)


	2. Real Life is Tragic

**Her Pov**

I fell asleep shortly after Nick had come to my rescue with the medicine, and thanks to him I was actually able to enjoy my rest. However, before I even realized it my alarm went off forcing me to get up and face the world. Every morning, I forced myself out of bed, not sure how to deal with the day ahead of me. Horace Mantis Academy, the private school I attended where my father just happened to be Dean was also an all boys school.

Now, I'm sure you can imagine how awkward it is for me to be the only girl in an all boy school. But I love it. And not in the slutty kind of all the boys want me way, but more so, I don't know how to deal with women, my mother died when I was three and since then my dad, who works more than he breathes has let me do my own thing. Between nannies, and hanging out with Nick and his brothers I've been by myself all the time.

I quickly prepared myself for the day, cleaning myself up and throwing on the Horace Mantis uniform dress shirt, cardigan with the school logo on it, skirt for me, pants for the boys. You're basic school uniform, then ran to beat the breakfast rush.

"Morning Ms. Stewart," One of the hall monitors called to me.

"Morning ," I said flashing a smile then continuing to the cafeteria.

"Oh, and congratulations," he called to me.

"What?" I murmured before turning back to him, but he was already out of site.

It was strange, as I made the short walk to the cafeteria I was stopped by almost everyone who works for my father wither congratulation me and my father, saying it was about time or just smirking. It was weird.

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly when I entered the Cafeteria and took my usual seat next to Nick, his brother Joe and their best friend Mitchell.

"Hey Miles," Mitchell stated offering me a bite of his muffin while Nick murmured a hello and Joe smirked at me before continuing to read the newspaper that lay on his lap

I attempted to eat, but I felt as if everyone's eyes were on me so I finally gave in. "Do you guys know what's going on?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"About?" Nick asked.

"Everyone has been staring and congratulating me today and I don't know what's going on," I said exasperated

"You mean you don't know?" Mitchell asked.

"Know what?" I asked confused before the guys all shared a knowing look.

"Here" Joe said before handing me his newspaper, I gave him a quizzical looking before flipping through the paper. "Front page," He stated.

And there, staring at me in big bolded black letters, my world came crashing down.

"She's going to blow," I heard Mitchell state before Nick told him to shut up, and I excused myself.

"Poor Dean Stewart," I heard Joe say as I walked away. "He was so young, before the dreaded Mileysaurus got to him,"

"Morning Destiny," My fathers secretary smiled at me as I entered his office.

"Good morning," I said through gritted teeth, "Is my father in?" I asked anger filled tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh yes he is, and while you go in to speak to him send my congratulations," She smiled

"Oh course," I lied before entering my dad's office, making sure the door slammed behind me.

"Hey dear," He smiled at me, and as he did my nostrils flared in anger and I couldn't hold my anger back.

"Your getting married!" I yelled at him.

"Well, yes Destiny, Anna and I love each other dearly," He started before I cut him off.

"And you didn't think I had a right to know?" I shrieked.

"But, I thought you and Anna got along well?" He asked confused.

"That has nothing to do with it father," I exclaimed. "This is a complete change and I had a right to know and not find out through the school newspaper!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Miley I'm sorry," He said shuffling through his paper work as he always did in awkward situations.

"Its fine," I lied. "So, when is the date planned for?" I asked.

"It hasn't been decided yet," he said and I couldn't hold in my smile. "Anna and I want you and Demi to play a strong roll in the wedding planning,"

"Demi!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Demi you've met her before, long hair about your height brown eyes," He described.

"Yes, I am aware of that," I said with an eye roll. "What I meant was what is going to happen Demi goes to school on the other side of the city she cant be happy about this. And really we don't get along merging us wouldn't be the best idea," I pleaded trying to make him see the error of this wedding.

"Please, your girls you'll get along fine. And Demi will be enrolled here," Her father smiled.

"Here?" I asked as he nodded. "Here!" I exclaimed. "Dad this is an all boys school!" I yelled.

"Yes Destiny and you come here, there are always loopholes, especially when your great grandfather founded the school," He said with a smile.

And with that I bit back my tongue, sucked in my breathe, and walked out of the room with my head held high, and it wasn't until I was in an completely isolated room that I yelled out at the top of my lunges.

I let my anger simmer until finally I was hit with hurt, pain and tears. And that's how the boys found me when I entered the room where Nick and Joe shared. The brothers along with Mitchell sat tense as I walked into the room.

"Miley," Mitchell whimpered as I entered the room. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No, no nothing is okay!" I cried. "I'm getting a sister,"

"Anna's pregnant?" Joe asked shocked by seemed to quiet as Nick threw him a dirty look.

"No, oh god no!" I said in between whimpers, "Demi, her daughter is coming here!" I cried out still angry.

"Really?" Mitchell exclaimed "Were getting another girl at Mantis?" He said.

"Yes," I cried.

"Bout time someone other than Nick got some action," I heard Joe whisper but was too busy crying to argue with him.

"Leave," Nick growled at him seating himself next to me and rubbing my back sympathetically.

Joe, who looked scared at this point merely nodded his head, pulled Mitchell with him out of the room. And even between my tears I couldn't help but laugh when I was around these boys. They always seemed to make me feel better, but now, It just wasn't working.

When the other boys left the room, Nick continued rubbing my back, then moved on to rubbing my thigh lightly. I shivered at his touch has his hands moved upwards on my leg, moving their way through the short skirt I was wearing. It finger tips brought a cool sensation over me, causing my eyes to roll back as he rub against my panties.

"Nick," I mumbled into his ear as he fingers broke through the barriers of my underwear and moved onto rubbing my clit.

"Yes Miley?" He asked and I could here the smirk in his voice.

"More," I begged him my eyes officially free of tears, my fathers marriage forgotten the only thing on my mind being how badly I wanted Nick right now. He silently complied as he entered two of his finger in me, I felt myself thrust in his position pleasantly wanting more. As he entered another finger into me I let out a pleasured moan. "Oh god Nick," I said, and as I did he stopped. "What-what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"We're going to be late for first period," He shrugged while playing that infamous Nick smirk.

"Nick," I breathed out in frustration, "you cant leave me like this!" I stated.

"I can, Miles were gonna be late," He stated.

"Yeah, well how are you going to deal with that?" I asked eyeing the bulge in his pants.

"You can deal with it later," He said smirking.

"Or," I said in my most seductive voice. "I can deal with it now," I said capturing his lips with mine while trailing my fingers over his erection.

"Miley," He mumbled in protest as I nibbled on his neck leaving short love bites on the smals of his neck. The pulsing need still tingling in my lower region. "Miles, we cant miss class," He continued t argue, but i knew by the way his voice was trailing off i would win ths battle soon.

I continued to kiss him, untill he said the one thing i couldnt argue against. "Miley, Mitchell and Joe will know somethings up," He started "And joe already thinks something is going on between us,"

"What?" I asked suddenly stopping what i had previously started and looked Nick in the eye. I thought back when Joe and Mitchell left, and rememebered Joe's last words. "But there isnt anything going on," Miley stammered.

"Yeah, aside from you wanting to fuck me so bad that your willing to miss class," Nick said with an eye roll.

"I know, but... theres like... nothing?" I stammered out confused. "I mean your my bestfriend, and i couldnt live without you, but were not like dating or anything," I finally said.

"Yeah Miley, i'm aware of that," Nick said with untouched emoiton. "Bestfriends with benfeits,"

I rolled my eyes at him, then walked out of his room. "You ready were going to be late for first period," I said with a mifled laugh, then walked with a sway on my hips i knew couldn't ignore.

**His POV **

Miley had come into the room more of a wreck than when she had eft to go see her father, and Mitchell and Joe's seless remarks weren't helping much, so i had finally dismissed them after Joe's inappropriate joke that should have been kept to himself. though it wasn't totally acurate, i was the only _staright _boy who got anny action. ome people decided to take different routes, but I'm not one to judge.

I continued rubbing Miley's back supportivley, but i didnt seem to be getting anywhere as her tears still continued to fall. To instead i moved my hands down to her legs, rubbing them slowly, and as i felt her goosebums tickle against my fingertips i knew she was enjoing this.

I continued to play around, just touching the barrier of her uper thigh, untill she shivered and rolled her eyes back lustfully, and i knew i couldnt contain myself anymore. "Nick," She finally mummbled as i moved beyond her underwear, and starting rubbing her wet area.

"Yes Miley," I said smirking at the hold I had over Miley, as she continued to enjoy just my fingers.

"More," She plead and instantly i knew, my plan had worked and anything about her father was forgotten. I didnt respond to her verbally, instead I just put two of my fingers into her welcoming vagina. I then added a third as she maned aloud, thrusting her hips in pleasure. "Oh Nick," She moand and I smiled as i pulled my fingers out of her. "What are you doing?" She qestioned.

"Were going to be late for first period," I said throwing her a smirk.

"Nick you can't leave me like this!" She argued.

"I can, Wwere going to be late for first period," I said simply.

"Well how are you going to deal with that?" She said lowering her gaze to my erection.

"_You _can deal with it later," I said hinting.

"Or," Just said lowering her voice, and stepping closer to me. "I can deal with it now," She said kissing me, and lightly brushing her fingers over my erection.

"Miley," I said as she started nibbling on my neck. "We cant miss class," But the more she kissed me the more i thought that maybe we could. And jut as i was about to give in, i remembered Joe's parting words and couldnt help thinking how obvious it would be if we skipped class. "Miley," I said breaking her from her kisses. "Mitchell and Joe will know something is up and Joe already thinks something is going on between us,"

I watched as Miley stammered, as usual trying to imply that nothing was going on between us. Even though i almost made her cum with only two fingers so i pointed that out, counting her rabbling down. "Yeah aside form you wanting to fuck me so bad your willing to miss first period," I said rolling my eyes.

She otinued to stammer, bringing up the bestfriend card, but instead of telling her most bestfriends don't fuck on a regular basis and there was no point denying her attraction to me i just agreed. "Bestfriends with benifets," i said.

She nodded in agreement then started walking out of the roo. "Yeah, come one we will be late for first period," She said swaying her hips, and i couldnt help but eye her. "Fuck," I whispered. We would definatley continue this later.

But as i followed her out of the room, through my arm around her waist and lead her to class i couldnt help but wonder when it was exactly, that our friendship got so confusing.

* * *

**A/N **so Finally another chapter! Also this was the first time i ever wrote anything close to a sex scene so I'm not sure if it was good. So please le me know!

P.s. 15 reviwes for next chapter?


End file.
